


show me where my armor ends

by gradoprincelyon



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradoprincelyon/pseuds/gradoprincelyon
Summary: Ephraim is betrothed to the princess of Rausten, but rather than marry a stranger, he leaves Renais to avoid the arrangement. The responsibility to fix this mess is on Eirika's shoulders, as she takes on her twin's appearance in order to "court" L'Arachel for the time being, at least until Ephraim is tracked down and brought back home where he belongs.Things may or may not go according to plan.
Relationships: Eirika/L'Arachel (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Eirichel Week





	show me where my armor ends

**Author's Note:**

> Happy eirichel week! Sorry if this feels cut short and unfinished, this is really just the pre-relationship set-up for a longer story idea, but I couldn't finish so I'll mark this as 'complete' for now. If I come back to this AU someday then I'll add more chapters on. Also thank you to @cavalry because some headcanons you mentioned about this type of AU inspired me
> 
> T rating because I don't know how to rate things. This could probably be G rated too. *wiggly hand gesture*

As Eirika stood in front of the mirror, seeing her reflection in the clothes meant for Ephraim, her hair chopped short in a mockery of his style, she had one thought on her mind. _I'm going to kill him._

Her father lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, although his face betrayed worry. "Now remember what to say?"

Remember her lines. Remember her script. Remember her role, in this stage play that her idiot brother left her to fill in his absence. She knew since many months ago that Ephraim had anxiety about his betrothal, but she never imagined he'd just _leave_ Renais to avoid responsibility. Or, well, she could imagine it in passing– he'd never truly outgrown those mercenary fantasies of his, even if he talked about them less and less. But she never anticipated he'd go through with it, nor manage to sneak out of the castle with none of them the wiser until it was too late.

And only a week away from the date he'd meet his fianceé.

It was all a mess. Ephraim was supposed to be here in these clothes, Ephraim was supposed to meet the Rausten princess tonight. Ephraim was supposed to fall in love with her at best or manage to tolerate her at worst. But Ephraim wasn't here to do any of those things, because Ephraim was gods knew where across the continent by now. And he hadn't even trusted his own twin enough to say beforehand, apparently. That hurt.

"You'll do fine," her father said, not long before he urged her towards the double doors out the room. "Remember, just for now, until we find him, you're the prince. You're Ephraim. Just walk and talk as he would, as his twin you know better than anyone."

It was true, she could imitate him. They used to play a game like this all the time, as children. But it was another thing altogether to play a song and dance of courting another princess, all so that princess L'Arachel wouldn't suspect a thing was wrong, lest her uncle call the wedding off. Not that such an outcome would affect Eirika personally, but, there were political benefits for Renais that had to be put above her brother's cold feet on marriage– someday Eirika will have to do much the same as Renais' only princess. It wasn't as though she looked forward to her inevitable political marriage either, but it wasn't a matter of choice, it was the duties they'd both been born into.

In any case. Eirika's thoughts were everywhere– would her ruse be discovered immediately? Would her voice not fall deep enough, would her mannerisms seem too feminine, or would she slip and say _my brother Ephraim_ in conversation rather than _my sister Eirika?_ And even if she isn't discovered, would she be able to flatter L'Arachel enough, or would the princess feel so displeased as to run home to her uncle at once?

But Eirika's father takes her hand and leads her away from these thoughts, leads her out the doors, down a grandeur staircase. And there are hundreds of nobles crowding the ballroom tonight. And all eyes from the reception fall on her. On "the prince." Her own eyes don't fall on the princess only because she doesn't know yet her appearance. Her heart beats fast in her ears, already certain everyone will find her out, everyone will know. 

Breathe, in, out.

At the center of the room is where her father passes her hand to another, and only then does Eirika realize she'd has her eyes down at her feet. She lifts her gaze slowly, to where her hand entwines with another. White gloves, dazzled with decorative adornments. Looking up more she sees the dress, a beautiful thing of lace and frills, more jewelry at her neck. And then her face. Fair, adorned in only a touch of makeup for the occasion. In contrast, her waving green hair is styled much more intricately in complex braids. Her lips stretch in a smile and she speaks. "It is so good to meet you, prince Ephraim."

How odd that feels to hear from another, a stranger. 

"Likewise, princess L'Arachel. May I have this first dance?" This is her line. Their dance will be the first of the night, the music won't start before they begin to spin and twirl on the ballroom floor.

L'Arachel smiles and curtsies. And there they begin their waltz, every eye of every noble on them. Eirika takes the lead role here, of course, and so her hand rests on L'Arachel's waist. L'Arachel's hand burns where it touches her arm.

She can't believe she's really doing this, for however long the ruse must last for. Days? Weeks? She can scarcely believe, right now, she is fooling a whole ballroom's worth of people. And when the first dance ends, her anxiety isn't gone, but it is eased somewhat as she thinks _it's working,_ at least for now.

Before she realizes herself, the first dance turns into two, then into three, long after their required opening dance. But the movement helps her, it means she can let go of thinking about this ludicrous situation and just feel. And, her "date" seems to like it.

"You're quite wonderful at dancing," L'Arachel smiles. Her eyes are a stunning green, but that smile doesn't reach those eyes. "My, I wasn't expecting it to be that enjoyable. I wonder if you may be as good with conversation as you are with the waltz?"

"You want to talk?" Eirika asks.

"Unless you'd like to dance more," she replies.

Eirika nods, and takes L'Arachel by the hand towards a quieter corner. The other couples have already begun to dance now, so they can sneak off less conspicuously. 

++

They end up leaving the castle walls to walk a bit in the gardens. L'Arachel seems to marvel at the delicate flowers, and comments how the marble statues are as plentiful as there are hedges. But the small talk fades and she looks to Eirika with a more serious expression.

"Let me ask you something, prince," she says, and her voice sounds different now than before. "What is it you really think of this betrothal?"

Eirika hesitates. She's supposed to be in place of Ephraim, and she's supposed to say all the right things to keep L'Arachel happy. But this kind of question demands an honesty she cannot fake. "Well… an arranged marriage is… hardly fair. Not to say that you're a bad woman to marry, but I don't know you, nor you I. It is a small blessing we will have time to get to know each other first before the wedding day instead of being rushed into marriage tomorrow, but that's still hardly a consolation. If we turn out not to like each other then… well I would not raise a temper if you were 'unfaithful'. Rather, I'd want you to have that small happiness in a situation like this, and I hope in such circumstances you'd allow the same for me. In the likely case, this marriage will be purely political and we will fulfill our duties to both our countries' benefits, but I will not let the title of 'king' let me treat you as any lesser than myself when we are in this mess together."

L'Arachel raises a brow, purses her lips, and waits.

Eirika coughs.

"Well, that was quite the declaration," L'Arachel says finally. "I'll be the judge of whether your actions from henceforth speak louder than your words, but those were some noble words I admit."

"I wouldn't ask any less of you," Eirika says with a nervous laugh.

L'Arachel gives her a funny smile, before she turns 'round and bellows, "Oh DOZLA! You can come out now!"

Eirika startles when she sees a towering older gentleman with the biggest beard she's ever seen suddenly come running towards them out of the shadows. She nearly grabs for her sword hilt before she remembers she's not carrying her rapier. Then L'Arachel guffaws at Eirika's startled expression, and the other man joins in once he's standing by L'Arachel's side.

"Oh goodness! The look on your face, haha!" L'Arachel laughs. "Dozla, you spooked him!"

"Gwahaha, my apologies, prince Ephraim! I am one of princess L'Arachel's mere retainers."

"Don't sell yourself short, Dozla! You are the prime vassal among vassals, unlike _some_ others we know! Speaking of. Where has Rennac run off to this time? ...hm, no matter, he'll turn up eventually, as always. Now!" L'Arachel spins around and points a finger at Eirika with dramatic flourish. "I suppose you're wondering what Dozla is doing here when I asked you for a private chat!"

"Um." Eirika says.

"Well of course, I am but a fair maiden while you are a man. A man I know not, no less! Betrothal or no, how can I trust you when I do not know you yet? How can I trust you're not a cad, a beast, a pervert, a devil? I cannot! No offense to you personally, do not look so alarmed, but if you are truly a good man you must understand where my concerns lie. That is where dear Dozla comes in–"

Dozla waves a hand when he is called upon.

"–and our dear Dozla will ensure my utmost safety no matter how 'alone' you and I are in moments of 'private chats' between us, Ephraim, you understand? If you are a man of noble virtue, well, you have nothing to fear. But if we find out you are a _scoundrel..._ " she narrows her eyes at Eirika, crossing her arms, and takes an intimidating step forwards, "...mark my words that Dozla _will not_ hold back against _you_ , whether or not you're the crown prince of this land. Do I make myself clear?"

Eirika was stunned to silence for most of that speech, so it takes her a moment to realize L'Arachel is done and waiting for her to answer back. This isn't the same woman from the ballroom, or at least, not entirely. This is a different side to the Rausten princess.

"Clear as crystal," Eirika says. It is not as though L'Arachel will have anything to fear. Actually, the thought of Ephraim taking advantage of a woman feels a little laughable, if only L'Arachel knew what her brother was really like. He was hopelessly oblivious when it came to even a girl like Tana, someone they'd already been friends with since childhood. But above all she feels an admiration for L'Arachel's bold words.

"Lovely," L'Arachel beams. "Now I hate to be rude but I am rather tired from the day's events, and we'll have plenty more chances to chat after this. But I really should retire to my room for the evening."

"No, of course, do not let me stop you," Eirika says. "It is late."

"Well, then, goodnight prince," L'Arachel curtsies before heading back into the castle with Dozla on her heels.

Eirika waits where she is until the princess is hidden behind the castle's doors, and waits longer still while she ponders. Whatever she had been expecting the princess of Rausten to be like, this wasn't quite it. And now she feels almost... well not quite _excited,_ but certainly not as full of _dread_ to continue on this ruse, so that she may learn more about who L'Arachel truly is.


End file.
